Switching power supplies that use inductive elements as energy transfer elements tend to have noise in their power supply output signals due to ripple currents in the inductive elements. The ripple currents are caused by alternating cycles of increasing current and decreasing current in the inductive elements. Inductive elements having higher inductances tend to have smaller ripple currents. However, higher inductances may reduce slew rates of the power supply output signals. As such, there may be a trade-off between higher inductances that have smaller ripple currents and lower inductances that increase slew rates. Thus, there is a need for switching power supplies that use inductive elements as energy transfer elements that improve upon the trade-off between the higher inductances that have smaller ripple currents and the lower inductances that increase slew rates.